El Mago de OZ
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: capitulo cuatro! my god, lamento los retrasos... pero esta reflexion tenia que ser con tiempo, poner solo lo estrictamente necesiario... Hasta ahora ha sido un fic normal... qe pasara ahora que los personajes por fin seran...?
1. Default Chapter

El Mago de Oz.

Este es un fic de GW que tenía planeado hace tiempo. Mi ya mítico hermano me ha dado el punto de partida, pese a las ganas de hacerlo y la planificación dormidas todo un año. Espero puedan leerlo hasta el final, donde explicaré el porqué de esto.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, que ya habíamos terminado nuestro contrato con la Sunrise había terminado. Ya era un año. Yo me había teñido las puntas del pelo azul, como mis ojos, sólo porque me cargó un poco lo excesivamente prusiano de mi personaje. Era un típico prototipo japonés, medio tirado para lo hitleriano final en cuanto a lo suicida. Una cosa entre kamikaze, y mal tirado auto sacrificio, mas un extraño potencial de carisma, onda mesiánico.

Como decía, ya era un año desde entonces. Nos seguimos viendo con el equipo de producción de Gundam Wings, porque fuimos un buen equipo, la serie resultó la mas exitosa del tipo "Gundam". Pero yo no había calzado nuevos guiones, y aunque aún me seguían llegando las primas por la venta de la serie, empezaba a creer que había cometido un error al tomar ese papel. Porque una de las exigencias fue que usara mi propio nombre, Heero Yuy, como el nombre de quien salvaría nuestro mundo.

Y así empecé a andar mal, porque ¿donde estaba yo¿En un estudio o en el espacio¿En una sala de producción, o en medio de una guerra? Siempre he sido una persona muy fuerte mentalmente, pero esto fue un poco lejos. Empecé, y yo creo que no ha acabado aún el proceso, a perder mi identidad.

¿Y dónde la encuentro de vuelta? Una vez leí que si un hombre que trabajaba como herrero doce horas al día soñara otras doce con ser un rey, sería doce horas un rey. La realidad circunstancial tiene poco que ver con la realidad percibida. Claro que no iba a acabar con Josh de "Bang! Bang! Youre dead, matando a una escuela para recuperar mi identidad… la mayoría de los niños actores terminan así, de todos modos. Igual que Mcoley culquin, 8lo escribo mal a propósito para evitar demandas, XD). Pero yo no quería acabar así.

Vivo solo desde hace mucho tiempo, más o menos cinco años. Me auto abastezco, y sé que podría estudiar tranquilo, pero me gustaría poder seguir actuando.

Por suerte, esta semana recibí una llamada de Quatre, en mi contestadota. Decía:

"Heero, acabo de recibir una llamada de Sunrise. De nuevo con eso de usar nuestros nombres, pero no todos… y adivina, cómo se llamará la obra…"

Mi taza se cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, de la impresión.

Señor Traize…

No me molestes, Une, sabes muy bien que quiero sacar adelante el proyecto.

Pero ya la Fundación Rokefeller presentó demandas la vez pasada por sentirse identificada con la Romefeller…

Pues por so, sabes que me ha gustado siempre, por el planteamiento sicológico y lingüístico de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y el del Mago de Oz…

aparte de Escuchar la música… pero sabe que tendrá repercusiones políticas si presenta este guión, tal como está será de protesta social, y…

Une, es justamente lo que quiero. Los arios siempre tenemos la tendencia a hacer el tipo de cosas que revolucionen el mundo…

Poniéndolo a sus pies.

Vamos Une, no seas tan grave.

lo soy, señor, puesto que soy su asistente y secretaria. Ya está bien que sea usted un alto ejecutivo de la Sunrise en América, pero creo que ya no puede seguir así.

El que no se arriesga, no cruza el río, Une.

Yo ya no sé si es para generar conciencia, o guerra.

Ambas cosas, Une, ambas venden. Gundam Wings lo vieron tanto los pacifistas del Greenwich Village, como los ejecutivos Rokefeller.

O sea, usted busca el espectáculo.

Todo en la segunda mitad del siglo XX es performance… la política, los negocios… todo.

Mierda con usted. Artista frustrado.

No, frustrado no, creo que he llevado a cabo las grandes obras que he querido.

Igual que Hitler...

El fracasó, por eso el mundo lo deplora. Yo no mato a nadie.

Porqué no se va a un museo, porqué no se va a la mierda. –Por primera vez en todo ese rato la miró.

¿Perdón?

¿Pero ha visto usted el daño que le está haciendo a la imagen de esos niños?

Ellos lo aceptan por contrato.

Claro, El mago de Oz es lo mas apestosamente Yankee que he visto en mi vida. Apesta. Era obvio que tenía que ser algo así…

También es un grupo español de metal gótico.

¡A la mierda con usted señor Traize!

Comprenda, señorita Une, si no apoya este proyecto, perderá usted primas…

¡No quiero tener absolutamente nada que ver con esto¿No ve el daño que le hace a esos chicos¡A la mierda con usted, señor Traize!

Y se fue dando un portazo divino.

Mujeres: quien las entiende. – murmuró soplando el cabello de su cara. –Por eso prefiero a Zechs.

Trowa tomaba un café, esperando que llegaran sus amigos. Ya unos latinos le habían dicho que era imposible que hubiera un latino, de habla español, que se llame Trowa. Desde Amerilio, Aureliano, José Patricio, hasta Georgiano… Andoni… pero nunca habían escuchado que un latino se llamara Trowa. A lo mejor era indio, eso explicaría su piel morena, y sus ojos verdes. Y su pelo tieso. Y sería mezcla con inglés, o algún tipo de europeo, y abandonado sin duda en Norteamérica. Allí había crecido en un orfanato.

Como había dicho, tomaba un café que una vez apareció en Seinfield… (mal escrito a propósito) o tal vez en Friends… De todos modos, estaban en Nueva York, el famoso Greenwich Village de la leyenda Hippie. El lugar sofisticado por excelencia del país… la elite intelectual.

Por allá se veía aparecer la loca de Wufei. Con su pelo suelto, y negro, con su abrigo estilo Cruela de Vil, hasta la cintura, y hecho de pieles blancas y negras en líneas verticales, venía con sus pantalones de cuero blanco, ajustados al cuerpo. Menos mal no con los de Elvis que solía llevar antes. Le hizo un gesto y se acercó. Vio sus grandes lentes de sol, le tapaban más de la mitad de la cara.

Hasta el momento no se explicaba cómo pudo esa loca hacer el papel de macho, y que le saliera bien. Seguro tras actuar, en su camerino, le venía un soponcio. En todo caso, lo chauvinista lo tenía igual. Llegó hasta su mesa, le dio el acostumbrado soplo en cada oreja (muac, muac) y se desarmó en la silla frente a él.

Ah, si hasta me he acalorado, dios mío, oye, niño, se divino y tráeme un descafeinado con sacarina, Trowa, has oído, uf, que calor hace aquí –se sacó la chaqueta, la puso en el respaldo de la silla, dejando ver una sudadera sin mangas azul con una gran cadena con un gran pendiente en el centro de su pecho –has oído de la propuesta de Traize, Dios, mío que locura, no te parece a ti amor.

Creo que estás cada día mas loca, Wufei.

ay, que pesado. Claro, como ustedes cuatro no se les salen las plumas de vez en cuanto.

Claro que no. Y aquí vienen Quatre y Duo.

Esos dos son pan y mantequilla. No se cual se come primero al otro, jojo, Trowa no te enojes conmigo. ¡Hola amores, como están!

Hola Wufei, tan loca como siempre, pues.

Buenas noches Wufei.

Trowa sólo les hizo un gesto. Quatre pasó a sentarse al lado de Trowa. Esos dos tenían un matrimonio desde tiempos inmemorables. Quatre trabajaba en ese momento de incógnito en las empresas de papá y se veía con un traje muy a lo Will and Grace, y Duo andaba por ahí por la vida, pateando piedras, y viviendo de las primas. Tampoco había conseguido trabajo hace tiempo, pero no tenía como Heero talento para ganar algo en columnas de opinión. Había intentado una carrera de solista que había sido un fracaso, así que su ánimo estaba lejos de ser el que realmente expresaban en Gundam. Sin embargo, su legendaria trenza estaba allí.

¿Y Heero?

No ha llegado. Es extraño, no suele ser impuntual.

Vamos que eso era en la serie. A mi me dejó plantado unas cuantas veces. A lo mejor ya firmó el contrato con Traize y se está gastando sus ahorros en libros y discos.

Allí viene. – apuntó Trowa.

Con bolsas. Se los dije.

No lo creo… El fue quien me dijo que nos juntáramos a discutir el asunto. –dijo Quatre.

Ah, gracias amor¡Hola Heero! Chicos, aprovechen de ordenar, que hoy pago hoy.

Hola chicos, disculpen el atraso, es que me vine a pie, y encontré una oferta en libros de historia. A mí dame un café muy dulce y muy cargado, y tráeme unas donnuts.

Me dijo que le recordara que no tomaría en su vida más café.

Ah, eso cuando estaba mal del colon, ahora estoy bien, así que tomo café como siempre.

Bien, y ustedes…

Tráeme otro… -dijo Trowa.

A mi dame un chocolate caliente –Dijo Quatre.

Y a mi eh… un café con malicia. –Atravesó Duo.

Bien… Les traeré pastelillos, cortesía de la casa.

Bien chicos, díganme, qué haremos con la propuesta de Traize. –Heero puso un sobre café, sacándolo de la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo, sobre la mesa.

No lo sé yo, Heero, tú nos llamaste. –Wufei se cruzó de brazos.

Me llegó esto a casa, la idea es algo mas fuerte de lo normal… como se imaginan, será Dorothy, pariente de Traize, quien hará del personaje original.

Lo haría mejor yo… -Duo tomó su trenza.

Una pregunta Duo –Lo miró Quatre. -¿Nunca te has cortado esa trenza?

No, en toda mi vidita. –Respondió.

Me carga Dorothy a mi también.

Wufei, a ti te cargan todas las mujeres.

Es verdad, -Sonrió Quatre –Pero hasta a mi me disgusta ella.

bueno, pero el punto es que los demás seríamos los otros personajes… por ejemplo, Wufei sería el león cobarde… Trowa el hombre de paja…

y… Lo es… -Wufei molesto por la risa de Quatre provocó que se sonrojara.

¿Y quién sería el hombre de lata? Supongo que el de acero, Heero Yuy… -Completó Duo.

Al menos matamos a Relena, ella es la bruja del Norte.

Bueno, siendo así, creo que me integro… -Duo puso una papa frita recién traida junto a los dulces en su café.

Este es el final de capítulo más puto que he podido hacer. Jajajaja. Este es un AU, no quise adelantarlo, para no crear prejuicios. Pero espero que les haya gustado, aunque claro, esto aún no empieza.

Gracias a los que me han pedido que siga escribiendo… a ustedes va este fic.

Idea original: Jakito.

Idea secundaria: Sombra.

Producción: Jakito.

Corrección y Edición. Jakito.

Entonces el nombre de este capítulo es: BACK STAGE: PRODIGIUS SERIES GUNDAM WINGS REVENGES.

WAA mentira, eso es muy seiryuu… XDD en wena, me quede para siempre rayando la papa con Mithos: Proyect Q Revenges que es tan weno… XDDD besos pa sei, Carmin, y pa toos los demas, Chipita, etc, que me confundo con sus muxos nombres… sho soy jakito, aki y en china, asi que no confundo a nadie. Obvio que besos pa mi koi, Vane… y pal koi de Heero que es Duo… y pa Yamato, k Taichi no me deja ni verlo… ¡No seai tan celoso! Y me dejo e webear k es muy tarde. Ah, y a Nat… XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

El Mago de Oz 02

"**Has to be all all right all the time? I just wanna fuck"**

Lamento la demora, entre discos duros borrados, y otro pc pasaron como seis meses… en ese tiempo me consegui tiempo gratis, pero lo usaba para los trabajos d mi carrera…

Espero les guste, y que no sea muy crudo. No hay rape pero si onomatopeyas, no explicita.

Heero se tumbó, una vez mas, intentando encontrar aquella respuesta que se le estaba escapando desde hace meses. Llegó a pensar que no lo lograría, llegó a pensar que debía abandonar. Aún ahora, no estaba seguro.

Pero… ¿De qué estaban hablando?

_Si acaso tú no ves mas allá de tu nariz_

_No oyes a una flor reír._

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡¡Mierda!

Algo se extinguió tal vez… Ya no lograba concentrarse en las cosas que le gustaban… Ya sólo la rabia que sentía guiaba sus pasos.

_¡¡No! No que parta en mil pedazos, no que caiga en el olvido, inútil, pequeño y perdido, y grito herido ¡¡No!_

Heero Yui… Su grito se alzó casi gozando la vibración que destruía sus cuerdas vocales, su grito penetró el espacio sobre él, a su alrededor, tiñéndolo de rojo… guiando sus manos temblorosas… de la misma forma que a veces sus emociones tomaban control, de la misma forma que parecía perderse el amor, pero de la forma opuesta… el rubor que guió sus labios ya no supieron otros labios, sino de su propia sangre…

Y sus manos temblorosas tomaron con decisión aquellos pocos objetos para ser lanzados lejos…

Ese grito tomó la virtud de levantarlo de su tumba… para destruir.

Con esa misma precisión y falta de pausa, con esos mismos movimientos calculados que tomó cuando quiso dejar la composición de su cuarto, minimal, como todo escritor que se precie, fue destruyendo su hermoso castillo de lo etéreo, y construyendo su castigo.

Pero… ¿qué habría llevado a Heero Yuy a este estado? ¿Qué haría que perdiera a este nivel el dominio de si mismo, tan cuidadosamente cultivado por sus preceptores? ¿Qué suceso provocó que todo su característico estoicismo se fuera por el caño, que toda su estudiada civilidad se perdiera (o tal vez se ganara) en ese desesperado y único grito?

Sólo cuando cayó al suelo, de cansancio, antes de perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba, pudo pensar.

-La última vez que grité así fue cuando maté por error al general 90… pero… ¿Ese fui yo, el actor, o el otro? ¿Soy el único que existe?

Mientras la oscuridad tomaba posesión de sus pupilas, y se inundaban de lágrimas sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que de sollozos su pecho, sólo atinó a llamar con lo poco que quedó de su garganta…

-Duo… Duo… Ven, sálvame…

Despertó horas después entumecido. El mismo disco seguía sonando. Entre sueños, aún mareado, sin saber dónde estaba, puso atención a la letra.

_Hay un mundo por descubrir _

_y una vida que arrancar de brazos del guión final._

Del guión final… una vida que arrancar… del guión final…

_A veces siento al despertar que el sueño es la realidad…_

En un arranque de sorpresa al abrir los ojos, y ver dónde estaba, se sentó en el suelo. Tardó unos segundos en descubrirlo. Sintió la llave girar en la chapa, y un sonido de bolsas… La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada también… Sintió a Duo luchar con ella, y las bolsas en la mano…

-Duo… -intentó llamar, pero su voz no salió.

Sentado en medio del desastre, le pareció que o Duo no se había dado cuenta, o que él realmente no estaba allí… ¿Sería una pesadilla? Sintió su cuerpo contraerse del terror. Caminó hacia la cocina. Lo vio tatareando con ganas la canción que aún estaba sonando.

- _Grita con el alma, grita tan alto_

_Que de tu vida tú seas, amigo, el único actor._

¿El único actor? Pensó Heero Yui. Creo que esa canción me ayudará mucho. –Duo –Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez resultó.

-Dime Heero –Lo vio con el rabillo del ojo –Dios –Saltó al verlo completamente.

Se acercó a sacudirle un tanto el polvo, no sabía por donde empezar. Apagó el fuego de la cocina, y lo abrazó con cuidado. Puso sus lentes en su lugar, hasta eso tenía fuera, y trató de tranquilizarlo de a poco. Lo conocía hace tiempo ya, pero aún no se acostumbraba a sus ataques. Sabía que era eso lo que les impedía vivir juntos, Heero tenía que hacerlo por sí solo, tenía que superar solo el miedo a sus traumas. Lo llevó con cuidado a la cama, apagó la radio, lo recostó, tras sacudirla un tanto, ponerle colchón en su lugar, y alguna sábana, y puso su preciada cabeza en sus rodillas, para acariciarlo.

Heero no lloraba, a lo mejor ya se le había pasado.

-Fue por lo mismo de la otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Duo siguió acariciando su cabeza un rato más.

-Mira hay sólo una cosa buena rescatable del Mago de Oz Yankee, y es que Dorothy lo que busca es volver a su casa, pero su casa está en el centro… ¿comprendes? ¿No se parece un poco al Tao, o al Zen que me enseñaste una vez?

Heero se recordó a sí mismo enseñándole algo de tai chi a Duo durante el casting de Gundam Wings. Y sonrió.

Y sonrió.

Y sonrió.

Y esa sonrisa fue nueva, le pareció que hace años no sonreía.

-Sí… lo recuerdo.

-Entonces… no lo sé… te parece que buscando ese centro… llegues a algún lado…

-No lo sé…

-La cosa es que te muevas, Heero Yuy, porque si sigues así te vas a morir de momia.

Heero de la nada empezó a reír. Miró a Duo, con una carcajada de menos en su boca, y preguntó

-¿De momia? ¿Moriré de momia? Ajajajajajaja

-Heero qué… -lo miró reír, y se enterneció. Sin previo aviso Heero se dio vuelta, se sacó sus lentes, y miró de fijo a Duo. Se tiró encima a hacerle cosquillas.

Al terminar el ataque, se costó sobre Duo, topó su nariz, y le dijo:

-Eres un ángel, Duo Maxwell…

Este estuvo tentado a decir "¿Un ángel de la muerte?" pero se contuvo. Heero topó su nariz. Al no percibir respuesta, se alejó, se sentó en la cama de espaldas a Duo, y le preguntó, con la voz quebrada…

-¿Ya no me amas, Duo Maxwel?

Sus cambios de humor empezaban a asustar de veras a Duo.

-En serio, Quatre, no te vas a creer de nuevo la misma historia, tu padre ya se ha muerto mil veces.

Quatre suspiró agarrando su cabeza. Él de veras nació en un desierto, el de Arizona. Y que venía de una zona fundamentalista como lo es el sur de los estados unidos, era cierto. Y que amaba a Trowa, también.

-No lo sé… ¿y que tal si esta vez es cierto?

-Como las otras diez veces. –Se paró, apoyándose en el marco de una ventana, dejando que el aire de NY penetrara sus limpios pulmones. –Pero o no soy quien para obligarte a nada.

-ni el tampoco, creo.

-Sólo que podría esperar hasta el fin de semana al menos. Si pides permiso, podrías perder tu trabajo.

-Si… -Suspiró mirando su traje, un hermoso traje casi igual al de "Will & Grace"- podría perder el fabuloso empleo de mierda que conseguí… dudo mucho que un actor quiera reemplazarme…

-En eso tienes razón, dudo que alguien realmente anhele esos papeles.

De pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, miraba al rubio hacer tranquilamente las maletas para partir una vez mas… una de tantas veces… tendió a hacer un gesto de cerrar la maleta, y se acercó a ayudarle.

-No, va casi vacía de todos modos, lo que tarde en convencer a todos que no me casaré con una pecosa pelirroja o una deliciosa ex porrista.

-Ya lo veo…

-Y también lo que tarde en inventar la excusa para volver al trabajo…

Trowa lo tiró un poco fastidiado boca arriba sobre la cama.

-¿Y que me dices de este trabajo? –Se desabrochó el cinturón, y se abrió el pantalón… Al menos lo acabarás antes de irte, ¿no?

-Eso supongo –sonrió el rubio, mientras sus pantalones eran bajados. –me apesta decirlo, pero casi siempre me voy antes…

-Pues… -Tiró la maleta al suelo – ahora veremos si la regla se cumple.

-¿Tanto te excita ver mi trasero paseándose al hacer la maleta? Pervertido. –Quatre se acomodó semi sentándose sobre la cama levantándose un poco la camisa.

-Al demonio, _pendejo_… -Trowa se quitó la camisa por la cabeza - deja que te meta mano y luego hablamos de quien es el pervertido. –Se tendió encima del otro, que retrocedió coquetamente.

-¿Así nada mas? Y si al menos te cobro… -Dijo volteando su carita adorable para otro lado.

-Te falta eso nada mas, que cobres por pasearte por la casa como en un puto bar… Trowa cerró los ojos y olió el cuello… y besó la incipiente manzana de adán.

-Se dice bar puto o Belfast… Quatre jugaba con sus rodillas a rozar el sin quererlo, el cuerpo que estaba sobre sí.

-Buen punto… -Trowa besó el hombro, el otro tembló… tembló entre relajarse y aún tenso…

-Buen puto querrás decir… -Lo miró a los ojos, rozando su nariz contra la del otro.

-Excelente, debo decir. –Fue lo último que pronunció, mientras tendía de espaldas y definitivamente quitaba el bóxer de aquel que estaba ardiendo ya.

Duo enmarcó una ceja, pensando en lo que le iba a decir.

Debía aceptarlo, se había enamorado tanto de esa frialdad insegura como de aquellos arranques repentinos… le hacían pensar que era el único vivo en la ciudad. Le había enseñado a no resignarse a vivir una vida plana…

Y había armado una vida perfecta, eso tenía, incluso con sus bajas.

Pero no fue suficiente, se estaba sintiendo ahogado… necesitaba respirar.

Sabía que los lobos no pueden vivir en manada sin una hembra. ´

-¿Debo decir… algo en específico? Mh… diré que te deseo, que quiero tirarte a la cma en este momento, y hacerte gritar… y que si no estás, no pienso en nada mas que en cogerte bien duro, y en como me coges… o en quedarme comiendo, me haces reir siempre, aun que nunca rias tu… o en quedarme acostado en tus rodillas mientras lees, o cocinar mientras escribes… carajo, desearía ser mujer, te haría el aseo y te pondrías las pantuflas al fuego antes que llegaras…

-Nah…

-¡Es cierto! Mira Heero… ven aquí…

Heero se tendió entre las piernas de Duo.

-Bien… debo decir que me siento bien cuando estás así, quiero decir, carajo… mierda, que… ay no se.

-Gracias… de igual modo, no me pesques cuando me comporte como mina… ya?

-Vale… -Dijo Duo aliviado de la situación.

-em… ¿dijiste que querias coger? ¿O fue una alucinación mía?

-Lo dije…

-Allá vamos entonces…

los gritos ian mas allá de lo esperado, como siempre.

-oh, trowa…. Trowa, fuck me… ohw--- owh… ohw… ah… waa…

traducción onomatopeyica…

Trowa solo jadeaba mientras impulsaba con fuerza hacia dentro del condenado rubicundo que le había follado la vida.

Las traducciones electricas se sentían en los hombros… su rostro se sintió dormido… inspiró con fuerza… empujó con mas ganas… con mas fuerza… aoh, con mas fuerza… ya me vengo, grito.

Cada empuje venía acompañado de una especie de grito o gemido de su compañero, de su amor… de su todo…

Bajo su manos hasta entonces sujetas de la almohada para agarrar las sabanas… abrio los ojos y miró hacia un lado- ah… . dijo…

Su amor se desahogó en un largo gemido expresado al arquear su espalda, y juntas sus rodillas a la espalda de Trowa.

Dio un par de empujes mas y terminó también… observó a su amante jadeando, con el rostro humedecido y desfigurado levemente por el placer, morderse el labio, tranquilizar su respiración… sacó su pene, que ya perdía erección, provocando un leve mohín, y se tiró a su lado… una leve sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

Quatre se le acercó, y le dio un beso.

-Ya nos echamos un polvo, amor. Bañémonos juntos y me voy.

-buuu… vale.

-oye, porqué siempre te pones caliente cuando me tengo que ir? Mas lo que me cuesta tener tiempo libre y entonces te vas…

-parece que me excita.

-A la mierda… vete por un puto este weekend…

-¿Con ropa y sin amor?

-Y con condón…

-ni cagando… a mi me excita sentir cariño… ganas de estar con alguien.

Quatre se sonrojó…

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos irnos a San Francisco… casarnos allí…

Quatre elevó sus ojos de cielo llenos de estrellas…

-¿Casarnos?

-si, casarnos. -Trowa se levantó y caminó al baño, hizo un gesto que lo siguiera- con terno ambos, por supuesto… bailar el valse de los novios y beber champaña. Invitar a nuestros amigos…

-Eso significaría que salieramos del armario… -ario la llave de la ducha.

-anda, que por como me miras dudo que haya alguien que no lo sepa. Anda… as´te libras de tus hermanas…

-Tienes razón… pero qué tal si… que tal si me pides la mano con anillos y todo…

-Mgh… regalon como siempre… -lo atrajo hacia si -¿porque mejor no te pido el ano y perforar tus anillos?

-Joder eln la ducha –dijo quatre después del beso… sabes que no me gusta…

-Y enla tina…

-tampoco… -Quatre separó el beso, se sacó el resto de sudor, y salió.

-Mhfg… sobreviviré a base de pajas hasta que vuelvas, amor…

-bien –Quatre le dio un beso. -Mas te vale, no quiero ser VIH.

-MH… dijo Heero al sentir el despértador que le distraia de su tarea de besar.. perdon, de meter sui lengua en la traquea de duo –Perdoname, tengo que irme a la puta conferencia…

-¿Es muy importante?

-Mucho…

-Tanto como para dejar a tu amante todo erecto y largarte…

-Em… creo que es importante cuando eres tu quien la da…

-¿Pero es tu primer aviso?

-si… debo ducharme… bañarme, mejor. La tina debe estar llenandose.

Duo fruncio el seño.

-Ah, o sea, tu casa es tecnologica… no habra camaras verdad…

Hero sonrio.

-es que vi una película acera de un tipo que espiaba a los demás, y…

-vamonos al baño…

-¿ducha fria?

-No, un rapidito en la tina…

-Fuck you!

-Com'on me too…

-XDD (ambos)

-Okey… -dijo Duo… -El que llega primero arriba –Y salio corriendo. Heero lo siguió lento, hasta que llegó y abrió la puerta del baño.

-En la tina, el que está abajo –le bajó los pantalones – es el que penetra. Sino se ahoga. –entró al agua, ya lista, y se sentó en la tina, acariciando su pene, que ya contaba con una erección, para estar listo. Miró a Duo, y sonrió. Este suspiró resignado.

-Supongo que ahora extraño no haber estudiado física y anatomía.

Supongo que me aburrí de escribir… ya sé que es un poco corto, y tardío. No se preocupen, ya estoy escribiendo el tercero. XDD en fin, la idea de este fic es muy larga, tengo planeado hasta el cuarto, y le agradezco los mails presionando para que lo escribiera… sin ellos no lo habría hecho y a carmín y a Uru… sin ellas soportandome… club… y si alguien mas lo lee.


	3. Chapter 3

El Mago de OZ 03

"Rodarán cabezas"

El televisor se encendió en mitad de la noche, Heero desde los pies de la cama activó el control remoto.

…fue en un estado… otra vez…

… se ha registrado otro atentado… esta vez el cuidadano…

… ha llegado la informacion en el noticiero de que el acaudalado y exitoso productor Zechs Marquise, ha sido hallado muerto en la quinta avenida…

Duo aún dormitaba bajo la sueve siesta que dan hacerlo tres veces que no se llevan mas de tres horas durmiendo.

-Duo, Duo, despierta… -Heero movió su hombro, esperando que la cabeza que ddormía mostrandole su nuca a él, despertara.

-Mh… dejame dormir un datito ma… ahj…

-Despierta, que ha muerto Zechs…

-Mh… -juntó sus ojitos con rabia –Mh… los separó de golpe, sentandose.

Heero le subió el volumen al televisor.

-el conocido productor Zecha Marquise se hallaba caminado en compañía de la señorita y su asistente Noin. Fuentes señalaron que ambos sotenían una grave disputa, acelerada cuando un desconocido disparó al señor Zechs. Esto se vincula con los supuestos asesinos que al parecer, disparan al azar desde una gran distancia. Ya es la veinteaba persona de esta semana…

cambio la televisora.

En esta mostraban imágenes de noin llorando.

-¿Señorita noin, como se siente con que hayan asesinado a su jefe a su lado?

Cambio otra vez.

En esta mostraban el lugar del asesinato.

-Es una suerte que uses el despertador del televisor… alguna vez iba a servir…

Le iba a replicar cuando en eso sonó el teléfono. Heero se bajó de su cama a contestar, pasando a Duo el control remoto.

-Mh… en todos los canales de noticias dan lo mismo… pobre Noin…

-¿Aló? Hola… si, vimos las noticias… ya, nos damos un baño y allá vamos, no te preocupes. -Colgó. – Duo…

-Ya voy… ¿nos duchamos juntos?

-Ya… pero rápido.

-No creas que tengo ganas de hacer nada en esta situación.

-Lo sé… es solo que debemos movernos. Mejor prepara la ropa mientras me ducho yo, y mientras te duchas y vistes hare el café, de acuerdo?

-Ok…

haciendo lo convenido, Heero recién notó que podría perfectamente calzar con una escena de la serie. Movió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus fantasmas una vez mas. Encendió la cafetera, y puso tostadas listas en unos platos. El café caía de a gotitas en la cafetera, con su característico olor que inundaba la habitación. Bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado, pensando en cuando había sido la última vez que gozó de un buen despertar con Duo. Todo era su culpa, él lo hacía infeliz, y aún así continuaba a su lado… el ruido de la ducha dejó de sentirse, y pasos leves lo reemplazaron. Apoyó su espalda en una mesa, y cruzó los brazos.

-Duo… ¿Porqué luchas por mí?

-Porque vales la pena…

-dimelo. –sus ojos parecieron atravesarlo. Se había volteado bruscamente.

-Porque te quiero. –Repsondió sin pestañar y sin dudar.

La cafetera desbordaba café. Heero la tomó y sirvió dos tazones, ya listos. Recien Duo miró la mesa, y vio la mermelada, y todo lo demas ya situado.

No dijo nada durante el desayuno.

No había realmente nada que decir. El teléfono sonó dos veces, se activó el contestador.

-Heero, soy Quatre… ya viste las noticias? –Heero se levantó aún con una tostada en la boca, y presionó el botón de altavoz.

-Mpsi… doin amó.

-Heero, no hables con la boca llena. Hola Quatre, si vimos y nos llamó Noin, estamos desayunando ahora, pero vamos para allá.

-Ya… yo aún estoy en Arizona. Estoy tomando un avión ahora… Llegaré en unas horas, ya avisé a Trowa… los recogerá en unos minutos.

-Gracias.

-De nada… los dejará allá, preguntará, se hará invisible y vendrá por mi al avión. No quiero reporteros, se tendrán que encargar de eso…

-De acuerdo… Noin repartirá los trabajos, como siempre… pero no creo que esté muy bien… Sally ya debe estar viajando desde áfrica también. –Heero aún conservaba esa idea que Noin era algo así como su mamá, tal vez porque había sido así cuando la conocieron. Ella los defendió de los proyectos de Zechs, y los obligaba a comer de vez en cuando, les metía dietas y los convenció que si no comín nadie mas los iba a contratar. Ellos habían pasado a ser adultos ahora, y los solía telefonear… Especialmente a los que ya no estaban bajo el mando de Zechs.

-¿Y qué hace allá?

-Médicos sin fronteras, Duo… -Heero se acercó al teléfono. -¿Alguien sabe ya donde…?

-La verdad… no lo sé. Será yo creo en la tumba de la familia… Lo que yo me pregunto es si seguiremos con la filmación.

-No lo creo… a mi no me gustaría seguirla. No sin Zechs. –Duo bajó sus ojos, quedando cubiertos por su cabello. A Heero se le antojó extraño eso de que se aceptara tan rápido la muerte de alguien… recordó un funeral al que tuvo que asistir, las mujeres se abrazaban llorando, histéricas… Respiró hondo cuando supo que Duo se les iba a unir.

Porque aunque aquella relación no había prosperado, Duo había apoyado en todo a Zechs… en sus mas absurdos proyectos. Tenían una especie de amistad subconciente. A lo mejor hasta se habían metido en la cama, pero como Zechs metió a todo el staff en su cama… bueno, a casi todo el staff. Hasta que lo vieron con Duo no se convencieron que sí le pasaban balas. Y entre Quatre y Torowa no había convención, estatuto, o persona que se pudiera interponer.

Terminando de desayunar viejos recuerdos fluyeron. Quizás debería aprender a dejarlos de lado un tiempo… poder dejar lo recuerdos para concentrarse en una sola cosa, ya fuera estudiar, o escribir… o joder. Da lo mismo. Es muy duro, una vez que ya se han tenido varios amantes, joder con alguien mas, pues aun tienes conciencia y no eres un don juan, pero por otro lado, las caricias ya no te llegan tan hondo. Pareciera que en realidad las caricias no llegaran, que el sexo fuera un ejercio que exige mas concentración que el yoga, y que cansa mas. Pareciera que tan solo fuera rutina… moverse hasta acabar, rogándole a tu cuerpo que te responda.

Y tal vez por eso se había enamorado de Duo… porque parecía ese primer amor. No es sólo carne… había decidido eso hace tiempo.

Lo mas terrible de la novela posmoderna, solía decirle a Duo, sin que entendiera nada, es la falta de todo. Es tan vacía como la vida propia. No tiene historia, sólo es un trozo entrecoratado de frases sin escapatoria.

Duo era un romántico, pero no porque creyera en los grandes sentimietnos, sino porque lo sentía. Heero lo era… pero porque los deseaba. Era probable que deseara apropiarse de esa parte de Duo mas que del cuerpo, mas que del alma…

Una bocina sonó fuera, y salieron corriendo. Heero se quedó unos momentos atrás mientras Duo saludaba a Trowa, cerrando la puerta. Tubo un raro presentimiento cuando se dio vuelta para subir al carro.

Ya dentro, Heero miró por la ventana, tratando de no ver a Duo cabizbajo. Su mano fuye hasta la de él, y se la apretó un poco. Duo se le lanzó encima, sin dejarle ver su rostro. Sin ocultar su sorpresa, Heero lo abrazó de vuelta.

-Sé que estás aquí… Gracias Heero… Sin ti yo… no… -Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

-No lo digas, si podrías porque tu eres fuerte. Eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco.

-No es verdad. –Se sentó tranquilamente, sus ojos eran tristeza su mirada se posó en el techo del auto. –sólo finjo serlo, finjo reir… yo no quisiera llorar.

-Pues no llores… -Heero apoyó el codo en la ventana. –Y si lloras, te secaré las lágrimas yo mismo. –Sonrió, agregando una caricia a su rostro, bordeandolo.

Duo le miró y sonrió. Puede que Heero lo hubiera dicho con total ausencia de tono de voz. O de inflexiones. Pero lo había dicho con el mismo tono que solía repetir sus clases, con el mismo tono que empleó para repetir las letras del Mago de Oz cuando le ayudaba a practicar… la misma voz de la noche anterior, cuando repitió las letras que le gustaban mucho.

Era la voz del corazón de Heero.

-Además –Agregó Trowa, no creo que sea buano que te vean llorar… trajiste lentes de sol, supongo.

-No… ninguno de los dos pensó en eso.

-Bajaremos a encargar las flores, cerca hay una optica, se compran un par. ¿Andan con visa al menos, verdad?

-Eso si… siempre. –Al menos Heero andaba con la cartera en común, con una copia de carnés de identidad y tarjetas varias, y algo de efectivo.

-Gracia a Dios, yo no pensé en nada.

-No es novedad. –Duo miró a Heero, lo había dicho en tono de chanza.

-Ah, no… siempre me dices esas cosas pero tu eres mas descuidado.

-No es verdad, yo soy el perfecto aquí.

-Nah… si te equivocas, yo lo sé…

-No…

Trowa sonrió para sí, muy levemente. Quatre solía besarle cerca de las comisuras cuando ellos empezaban a pelear así, antes solía ponerse nervioso cuando empezaban como ahora, con los manoteos y a golpearse como niños. Normalmente, andaban los cinco con Wufei, quien solía sentarse entre los dos para que la pelea no cundiese, pero fuera como fuera, se pelaban en broma igual que ahora, y acababa acurrucado y chillando como loca.

Si… solían pasear así por todo Nueva York en busca del bar perfecto, en busca de una librería abierta a las tres de la mañana, una disquera que a las seis tuviera el último disco.

La habían pasado bien juntos, compartiendo gustos, aunque fueran tan dispares. Lo único que ninguno toleraba eran los lugares llenos de locas a los que asistía Wufei, en especial porque acosaban a los otros cuatro, ya casi dichos para casarse.

De hecho… cuando se lo pidió a Quatre, realmente pensaba hacerlo. Heero tenía a Duo muerto de la risa en sus rodillas, cualquiera pensaría que era algo imporio de las circunstancias, pero sabía que ambos querían reafirmar la realidad frente a lo que sabían que vivirían ahora.

-Vayan aquitándose y ordenando sus ropas. –Sacó un frasco de la guantera. –Ahí tienen para que tengan decente el pelo… por una vez.

-Tú piensas en todo, Trowa, eres extraordinario.

-Cambiame por el ahora…

-No estaría mal…

-¡Oye!

-Ya, ya que era broma… ya llegamos… me desarmaste el peinado.

Ya veían por ahí a Lucrecia, de luto.

-Ya, yo aquí los dejo, traten de hablar con ella, si no pueden, pues encárgense de todo.

Se bajaron del auto, los rodearon los flashes. Noin los miró… y corrió a abrazarlos.

-Gracias a Dios que llegaron… Chicos, vengan conmigo, no me la puedo sola. -Los tomó de la mano y los condujo hacia el interior de una oficina. –miren… ya viene Sally y los otros en camino. Se decidió que estará el cuerpo en la tumba de la familia Peacecraft, pero no se donde es, hay que conseguir el permiso para sacar el cuerpo del país, hacer funerales acá y allá, conseguir una línea aerea, mantener todo a escondida y avisar a quienes deseen ir, pero que sean actores y directores… decidir donde se dará la rueda de prensa donde diremos si seguiremos con el proyecto o no…

-Okey…

-Bien buenos chicos, espero que les vaya bien, debo seguir aquí yo… esperando que llegen, me haré cargo del cuerpo y esos detalles apenas llegué Sally, aproximadamente en dos horas… y su pequeña esposa?

-Ah… Wufei… No llamamos a nadie… Quatre nos llamó y Trowa la fue a buscar al Aeropuerto. No te preocupes.

-No… solo que no haga mucho ruido, de acuerdo… No sé si puedan lograrlo.

-Bien… -Dijeron ambos.

-Otra cosa, -Noin se devolvió un segundo. –A él le gustaba escuchar Mago de Oz, no sé si lo han oido nombrar…

-Sí, él me regaló la colección de los discos. Me gusta también- -Heero contestó tenso.

-Bien… quisiera que para el funeral se tocara Hasta que El Cuerpo Aguante y una de tu elección. Creo… que le hubiera gustado. –A Noin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se puso los lentes de sol.

-Estoy seguro que sí, Noin. –Duo pronunció tranquilo, pero con mas tristeza.

Al alejarse, ella pensó en los dos chicos. Tan corta edad y tan marcado destino. Tan diferentes… se complementaban. Duo era muy emocional, Heero le ayudaba desde el principio a controlarse, y Duo le enseñaba a sentir como humano. Suspiró… ella misma tenía sólo unos años mas que ellos, y ya era su madre. Espiritual, no biológica. Adoraba a esos niños.

Heero se encerró en el estudio, puso música, resultó se Mago de Oz. Decidió dejarla mientras decidía cual usaría. Estubo haciendo varias llamadas. Duo estaría fuera viendo quienes empezaban ya a llegar, y se empezó a preocupar que les dieran agua, y algo de comer, mientras consolaba a la gente, o les decía que esperaran.

Al rato después entró con un café. Heero había corrido las cortinas, y miraba el jardín nublado, con vistas al agua. Traía también uno para él y galletitas.

-Hablé con todo el mundo. La tumba se encuentra en su país de origen, y la embajada ya tomó orden de repatriarlo. Se hará hoy a la tarde, para llegar allá mañana al mediodía y hacerlo esa misma tarde… enterrarlo digo. –Miró a Duo con su mirada triste y cansada. –Sally ya está con Noin, al parecer África está mas cerca que el medio Oeste.

-No… están aquí ayudandome hace rato. -Duo se sentó en el escritorio -Me alegro que lo hayas resuelto todo. Pero hay un problemilla del que parece que no te has acordado.

Heero miró a Duo… -Ops –Fue cuanto dijo.

-ops. Te olvidaste de la hermanita del difunto. Ya viene, al parecer se acaba de enterar.

-Nah, tardó en elegir un buen vestido negro que no fuera demasiado demostrativo. Espero que no se me lance encima en un momento así… digo, que se haya aprendido a ubicar.

-No le puedes pedir eso a una persona doblada por el dolor, Heero. -Le iba a dar una respuesta, pero se detuvo. –Lo importante es que esté tranquila… ya preparé diazepán disuelto en agua.

Heero lo miró muy tranquilo. El teléfono sonó otra vez. Miró el remitente.

-No es de la embajada, no familiar, no contestaré.

Tocaron la puerta. Por ella se asomó la cabeza de Quatre.

-Tenemos un problema… Llegó Wufei.

-Ya vamos. –Le hizo una seña a Quatre. –Dejaré la oficina, no quiero que Relena nos encuentre aquí.

-Será lo mejor.

-Si… otra cosa, ya programé un sepelio o ceremonia para hoy.

Escucharon los gritos, así que salieron. Heero se devolvió a apagar la radio, el Cd aún se tocaba. "esa" se dijo antes de ponerle stop.

Junto con Wufei llegó Relena. Al parecer, estuvieron juntos en una fiesta, durmieron por ahí, y se acababan de enterar, así que venían con ropa de fiesta. Antes que los reporteros se enteraran, Heero llamó a un diseñador de la empresa con dos trajes serios mas, uno de chica. Luego llamó por trajes para los empleados, que demoraron media hora mas en llegar. Los hicieron pasar a una sala privada, les dieron el agua preparada por Duo, y cuando llegaron los trajes se los hicieron cambiar. Quatre fue el que los vigiló en la sala, mientras seguían llegando periodistas. Ellos repartían tranquilidad junto con noticias. Respecto a si seguirían gravando ninguno de ellos contestó. Finalmente Relena pudo ponerse en pie, e ir a recibir la gente, pero se quedó en la gran sala, sentada en un sillón, llorando.

Todos se pusieron en pie cuando llegó una limusina, y de ella se bajaron Sally Po y Noin. Ambas mujeres con los lentes oscuros y velos. Detrás venía otro coche. Entonces Heero llamó a los que cuidaban la casa y el jardín para que ayudaran a los funcionarios, y Quatre ayudó a Noin a llegar a un sillón.

-Quería que se despidiera de este país en el mismo sitio que tanto amó. ¿Ya escogiste la canción?

-Van a Rodar Cabezas.

-¿Qué?

-Esa canción… yo creo que por las características… -Dijo ojeando las conclusiones de los de la morgue – creo que fue planeado…

-Pero dijeron que era un tirador al azar…

-No lo creo. Creo que se aprovecharon de esos incidentes para decirlo. Sino… ¿Porqué los medios decían eso cuando la autopsia aún no se llevaba a cabo? Y justamente, mira que medio.

-Romefeller.

-------------oooooooooo----------------

Nadie dijo nada mientra llegó el sacerdote. Heero había ayudado, junto con los otros menos wu fei, a arreglar las flores. Algunos empleados y gente que llegó nada más ayudó también a acomodarlas. Nadie dijo nada, pero se quedaron tranquilos cuando el sacerdote empezó a hablar, frente a la cabecera de Zechs, en la misma sala donde tantas veces bailaron todos. Tantas fiestas. Alguien (seguramente Duo) cubrió los espejos y las pinturas con lienzos negros. Todos se habían repartido junto a Zechs. Heero, sólo Heero no lo había visto. Descansaba sobre las sábanas blancas. Jamás lo vio dormir. Sencillamente, parecía un muñeco de cera antes que Zechs. Todo se le antojó irreal, no verdadero… como si todo fuera una farsa… y sintió rabia… si… esa misma rabia… ¿Era esto una filmación también? Traize Kushrenada cayó de rodillas a los pies de Zechs, sollozando. La pequeña Own estaba a su lado, sujetándolo por los hombros, mientras ella misma lloraba.

Con los ojos nublados, no quiso escuchar al hombre que ahora sollozaba. No reaccionó sino cuando sintió el peso de un cuerpo caer a su lado.

-¡Duo! –Gritó, agachándose a cogerlo.

Lo sacó como pudo hacia una sala mas privada. Sabía que Relena lomiraba, que la gente lo miraba, pero lo llevó de igual manera. Justo dio con la que daba por una puerta hacia el jardín. Abrió esa puera, o balcón, y lo dejó en un diván.

Sabía que tenía que sacarlo de ese sucio ambiente. Y eso era todo.

Allí lo encontró Quatre, sentado en el marco de la ventana. Mirando hacia fuera. Hacia la nada, en realidad. Duo descansaba aún sobre la cama. Heero se aflojó el nudo de la corbata cuando dijo:

-Quatre… aun tenemos que estar allá?

Quatre movio la cabeza, bajandola, en forma negativa.

Bien, creo k las canciones las dejo pal siguiente… este cap se me complico bastente, lamento que un rato las cosas no vayan bien, peroya veran como sigue.


	4. Chapter 4

Mago de Oz 03

Advertencias: PV's repentinos… me da lo mismo si no entienden… las personas k lo leen desde siempre, lo comprenderan… lol

Muchas gracias a kienes me han esperado… esperemos k este tiempo de silecio rinda sus frutos.

Heero paseó una vez más por el apartamento. Pero se encontró cómodo en una silla de computadora, mirando aquel bulto sobre su cama.

Duo descansaba tranquilo ahora. Se puso a escribir sus notas sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía. Daba lo mismo, saldría todo bien. Como siempre. Como nunca. Miró aquel apunte con pistas posibles, para encontrar el primer mensaje dejado por Zechs, por si era muerto. Era del tipo de cosas que sólo puede comprender la persona a la que está dirigida.

Duo lo había comprendido de inmediato. Si… era el primer mensaje para que Duo lo descifrara. Decía que Heero podría descifrar el resto una vez tuviera la clave.

Y era cierto. Los habían entrenado para ser unos espías de TV. No tenían vida fuera de eso, e intentaban armársela. Justo entonces, cuando todo iba bien… tenían que matar a Zechs.

Pero… ¿A qué venía el asesinato político de un personaje de tv? Es que los terroristas están locos… tal vez… Uno realmente nunca sabe. Sólo es gente educada con una misión. Bah--- no vale la pena seguir pensando en eso.

Sólo me pregunto… en que momento le diré a Duo que he tomado esta desición. Es complicado. Aún no se si me puedo cuidar solo… en cambio él… siempre sabe qué hacer… o se las arregla de una u otra forma para sobrevivir. Para salir adelante, no importando lo que suceda.

Sair… salir… el funeral de Zechs asomaba a su cabeza como un leit motiv, como esas canciones que se quedan pegadas para siempre…

_Si he de morir, será luchando Por ver crecer a mi pueblo aquí _

Rezaba una de las canciones que zechs había elegido. Rodaran cabezas…

_Se que vienen a por mi… y un sacerdote pregunta "en nombre de dios ¿quieres confesión?_

_Confieso que ame y creí en dios… de los pobres justo y moral…_

Heero sonrió. ¿Cuándo habían creído ellos en dios? Crecieron en distintos orfanatos. ¿Qué le iban a hacer? Duo creció en uno católico. La cruz que siempre llevaba al cuello, los santos en su billetera lo atestiguaban. La moral y esas cosas… Heero sólo las conoció al leerlas en libros. Todo lo que Heero hacía en el orfanato era leer. Algunas celadoras se enojaban y decían que fuera a jugar con los otros niños. Otras, lo dejaban en paz. Cuando las primeras hacían eso, Heero iba a hacer ejercicio físico, que aprendió en otro libro.

Para Heero, el mundo humano empezaba y terminaba en Maxwell.

Por eso iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer. Porque sabía que con el crimen sin solución, ÉL no iba a estar bien nunca. Aparte, tenía que buscar tema en su novela. Y resolver sus problemas existenciales. Por eso lo cuidaba ahora. Y por eso lo había sujetado cuando, a punto de desmayarse, dejó caer tierra sobre el ataúd de Zechs. Sabía que ellos dos habían estado juntos largo tiempo. Sabía que Duo no lo había olvidado por completo. Y sabía que esta era la única forma. Dejarlo ir.

_Y perderé en un suspiro Lo que en una vida tardé en construir _

Aún así… sabiendo que esa separación temporal era necesaria, llevarla a cabo era como arrastrarse desnudo sobre vidrios rotos. Dejando la piel atrás.

_Si he de vivir, no será mendigando Por mi cultura y por lo que creí _

_Si he de caer, será al menos luchando Porque no secuestren mi libertad _

Si, claro. Las cosas estaban bastante simples. Y bastante complejas. Trazó una línea sobre el mapa de los estados unidos. Eligiendo la carretera. Trazando rutas. Era mas seguro y mas barato ir manejando.

Duo se revolvió un poco en la cama. Seguro con una pesadilla. Heero miró el reloj. Faltaba aún para que despertase. El viaje de vuelta lo había dormido todo, pero el funeral había sido tan duro. Tomó el mapa, dejándolo bajo el cuaderno, y siguió anotando.

_Si he de callar, lo haré dejando Que hable por mí, el viento de aquí _

Después que Duo se despertara de ese ataque… si, de ese ataque, hubieron de soportar sin un gesto, sin un sonido, el viaje. Y además del funeral, verlo estar allí, negándose a las drogas, mirando el ataúd de Zechs. Verlo mirar sin ver. Verlo como todos pasaban de el. Ver como pensó que nunca lo recuperaría.

Verlo ahora aún dormido.

¿Volverá Duo?

"necesitare tiempo" fue cuanto dijo en el aire.

_No quiero ver a mi pueblo adorando A un Dios que no puede al sol oír _

De nuevo Dios… para el su único dios era el… nunca se había enterado que a Zechs también le gustaba Mago de Oz.

_Si he de gritar mi odio irá levantando _

_Tal tempestad que ira os helará _

¿Cuántas cosas se pueden no saber de alguien que compartió el camarín de al lado? ¿De alguien que pasó gran parte de su vida viéndote? ¿De alguien con quien has de compartir lo que amas?

¿Amas? El amor presiona y produce deseo de matar… le enseño su maestro.

_Si he de matar no será asesinando El hombre blanco lo hace, No por sobrevivir._

Ya… da lo mismo. Se levantó a hacer café.

_Sé que llegará el día En que llueva libertad _

_Y que escrito en la luna Con la tinta de un clavel Se lea "vive en paz" _

Sirvió el café pensando en lo de paz mundial y de la ONU, las declaraciones y discursos que se dieron durante el funeral. Los mismos políticos habían hecho trabajar hasta tarde a sus diseñadores de imágenes. Estúpidos.

No habían dicho una palabra sincera. Mejor no hablar. Duo no podía hablar.

Cuando lo miró de nuevo, Duo miraba el techo, con los ojos abiertos. Miraba al techo. Puso Heero stop a la música, para dejarlo hablar, o escucharle. Las paredes decoradas en color tierra de su pequeño loft le recortaban su silueta de un modo que quedaba igual que leo de caprio en titanic. Datos freak y tonteras así solía hablar Duo.

-_No dejes que la melancolía De tu memoria sea el retrovisor_…- Repitó Duo la última frase.

Heero pareció entender su voz firme y golpeada. Allí había determinación de vivir, de seguir adelante. Desde su lugar, sus ojos brillaron. Y le sonrió.

Desde la oscuridad más absoluta, Duo siempre conseguía sacar algo de esperanza. Quizá por eso se atraía tanto a él.

Además, ellos dos parecieron tener desde siempre… quizás desde antes de conocerse, esa cualidad de entenderse mas allá de toda palabra, de todo gesto. Era como si no hubiera necesidad de aquellas palabras que tanto obsesionaban a Heero, como si estorbaran.

Sí, las palabras entre ellos dos estorbaban. Duo le devolvió la sonrisa a Heero, muy levemente.

-Heero, amorcito, traeme una taza de café y algo para el dolor de cabeza, por favor.

-Claro. Respondió estoicamente y sorprendido también, mientras veía como su amor se reacomodaba entre las sábanas. Parece que estaba incluso mejor de lo que pensaba.

Le llevó una bandeja con café para dos, recién colado. Y sin dulces, sándwich salado, o alguna cosa así. Como le gustaba a Duo.

-_No dejes que una frontera consiga Determinar el país de una flor…_

Para cuando terminamos de hablar, el no lloraba. No conoci la expresión de su rostro. Era especial. Y sabia yo que no iba a darme el cuero para estar con Heero un tiempo… no podia refugiarme en el sin hacernos daño.

Y De verdad, me impresionó que el estubiera tan dispuesto a hacer ese viaje. Denota su madrurez, su intento por superar sus problemas.

Me dio pena saber que iba a estar lejos tanto tiempo. Asi que le propuse caminar antes de tirarnos a la cama y follar como locos… como sabe que yo queria hacerlo…

Fuimos al mar… asi, con ropa cómoda, con lentes oscuros, de madrugada. Vimos amanecer desde la ventana de un hotel cerca del mar… ni a casa llegamos… era una hermosa vista… el, su cuerpo desnuco…yo… mi alma cercana.

Beso el suelo y de rodillas

Me despido de la mar

En otra vida volveré

Hoy van a rodar cabezas

Hoy van a rodar


End file.
